1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication apparatus for performing data communication.
2) Related Background Art
A "memory store" type facsimile system is known as an apparatus of this type wherein received image information is stored in a memory and then image information is printed out on record paper upon complete reception of the image data.
A "memory send" type facsimile machine is also available wherein image data to be transmitted is temporarily stored in a memory, the facsimile machine is then connected to a destination facsimile machine (receiver) through a transmission line, and then the image data is transmitted from the memory. In such an apparatus for performing transmission using a memory, a remaining memory capacity is displayed to allow an operator to decide whether image data to be transmitted can be stored in the memory.
In the conventional facsimile machine, however, the operator at the source (transmitter) side cannot know how many sheets can be received by a receiver side. The operator at the transmitter side cannot know a remaining receivable paper number of the receiver side or a memory (if a memory is used in data communication). Therefore, when a plurality of originals are automatically transmitted, the images of all the originals cannot often be sent to the receiver due to the limited remaining receivable paper number of the receiver side or the memory.
The present applicant filed U.S. Ser. No. 009,071/1987 filed on Jan. 27, 1987 and U.S. Ser. No. 024,521/1987 filed on Mar. 11, 1987 which described arrangements for receiving image information in a memory when record paper is out. The present applicant also filed U.S. Ser. No. 855,704/1986 filed on Apr. 25, 1986, U.S. Ser. No. 911,779/1986 filed on Sep. 26, 1986, U.S. Ser. No. 913,997 filed on Oct. 1, 1986, U.S. Ser. No. 914,652/1986 filed on Oct. 2, 1986, U.S. Ser. No. 150,659/1988 filed on Jan. 13, 1988 and U.S. Ser. No. 134,035/1988 filed on Dec. 17, 1988 which described arrangements for memory reception and/or transmission. The present applicant further filed U.S. Ser. No. 915,430/1986 filed on Oct. 6, 1986 which described an arrangement for informing communication end time.